A Girl Named Caroline
by FansParadise
Summary: sequel to "Sweet Caroline". The Salvatore brothers have returned to Mystic Falls to reclaim their lost love. Competition ensues and danger is just around the corner as Caroline delves deeper into the secret of her attack and scattered dreams. S/C/D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Girl Named Caroline  
**Author:** Fansparadise  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Language, Violence, and sexual situations  
**Pairings:** S/C/D; S/E/K  
**Category:** Alternate History  
**Summary:** Stefan and Damon return to Mystic falls for Caroline, who was attacked by an unknown, leaving her with a scar and returning memories.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own...sadly.

* * *

_All changes,  
even the most longed for,  
have their melancholy;  
for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves;  
we must die to one life before we can enter another._

* * *

**"Run, Caroline!"**

**"What's happening?"**

**A hand came from the darkness and painfully gripped her wrist. Whipping her around and pressing her front against a tree.**

**"Caroline...such a sweet and innocent girl," the shadow's breath was hot against her ear.**

**He laughed as she struggled against him. Skimming a hand down her side roughly.**

**"Let me go." she whispered. Breath hitching as his slid his tongue down the length of her neck.**

**"Caroline!"**

_**Snap.**_

Caroline woke up in her bed, abruptly. Her heart was hammering and sweat poured from her as she gasped for air. Again, her skin prickled at the memories that continuously plagued her dream space as nightmares.

That night-that single night was one that she wished to forget.

And one she did not completely remember. Just bits and pieces.

But she did remember one thing. Her mother disappeared-and the search party never found her body.

She ran a shaky hand through her bed head. Eyes flickering to the only certainty she had-other than the dreams-of that night actually happening. The cresant scar on her wrist. There had been so much...

**_There was blood running up her arm as she laid broken on the forest floor. She was going to die...her heart was beating wildly and she was gasping. She couldn't get enough air in one breath._**

**_The shadow of the man that attacked loomed over her menacingly...she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate._**

Caroline pulled her hand away. Taking in a deep breath as she sat up. She rested her back against the headboard, trying to slow down her heart rate.

_The doctors said my survival was quite a miracle._

"Breathe Care," she muttered to herself, looking down at the Hello Kitty alarm clock that rested on her beside table. *5:47 AM.*

_I can't keep doing this to myself..._

She swallowed hard, eyes closing as she took another breath.

_**"Caroline."**_

* * *

_**"Caroline." Stefan called after her playfully as he chased her through a maze of blooming roses.**_

_**She turned cheekily to peer over her shoulder at him. Smile brimming on her lips. Golden locks blowing breezily behind her as she ran.**_

_**"Come on," her sweet voice rang softly through the wind, "If you want me, come and claim me..."**_

_**His movements slowed as he watched the distance between them grow larger. It was suddenly as if he no longer had control over his movements. And no matter how hard he tried to gain speed she was too far out of reach.**_

_**"Miss Caroline, I will have you!"**_

_**Damon's voice suddenly sounded somewhere off behind him.**_

_**One moment he was running beside him, giving him a side-ways smirk, the next he was within arms reach of the girl.**_

_**Stefan watched in horror as his brother's hand shot out, getting hold of Caroline's bare arm. He spinned her around, pulling her to him in a few swift movements.**_

_**"I knew you'd come for me," she sighed as the older Salvatore pulled her into an embrace.**_

_**She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, pressing her nose into his neck.**_

_**Her blue eyes stared over his shoulder at Stefan, glossing over in confusion. Her face suddenly contorted into one of pain as Damon's fangs sank into her neck.**_

_**Her mouth opened in a silent scream, as the blood slid gracelessly down her neck. Plopping to the ground with echoing splats.**_

_**"Caroline!"**_

Stefan's eyes flew open; he lay upon his bed, trying to ignore what had just transpired in his mind.

"Morning sunshine," Damon said, his voice holding too much cheeriness for any normal Salvatore.

"Damon." Stefan sighed as he sat up. Eyes narrowing at his brother, who was sitting at his desk flipping through his journal. "Stay out of my head."

Damon offered a tight-lipped smile that was all too familiar. Eyebrows raising an inch in excitement.

"But it's so easy."

Stefan ran a cold hand down his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Climbing out of bed, he crossed the room into the bathroom.

"What do you want Damon?" He asked from inside.

A wicked smile formed on the older Salvatore's lips.

"I want you-little brother, to do what you promised me."

Stefan crossed back into the room wearing a prominent scowl.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Crossing his arms over his chest. Refusing to look away from his brother's menacing stare. "That's not going to happen."

Damon stood up sharply, journal falling to the floor carelessly.

"Are you forgetting our little arrangement already?" The older Salvatore's jaw hardened at the mere thought of it.

Stefan blinked, "That was over 100 years ago, Damon."

His brother stood before him a moment later.

"She's mine, Stefan." he said pinching the bridge of his nose. Trying his best to remain composed.

Stefan frowned. "Damon-If you really...care about Caroline, the way that I think you do...you'll let her decide..."

Damon closed his eyes for a moment in thought, before thrusting his arm forward. Impaling his brother with a thin stake. Stefan crumbled to his knees, pulling the imposing weapon from his stomach as his brother crouched down before him.

Sadly, he was right. She really wouldn't be his if he played puppeteer the entire way. Free will and all that.

"Fine" Damon spoke up, a plan already taking shape in his mind.

"We'll see who Caroline truly wants to be with."

* * *

Caroline stared across the cafeteria as Meredith and Elena piled their trays with food. They were giggling and flirting with some of the seniors in the lunch line. The Gilbert actually looked...happy. Happier than she had been the first few weeks after her parents' funeral. She wondered if she'd every be that happy again. After her mom went missing, everything just went downhill. Bonnie and Meredith did their best to provide support but she hadn't genuinely felt...like her normal self until she'd met Stefan.

"Did something happen between you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked out of the blue, popping a chip into her mouth. "I swear he was staring at you all through lab and you didn't look once."

That was in fact very true. Not that it had been on purpose-or anything but she'd been too distracted with her ever wandering mind to relax in the normalcy that was Stefan Salvatore. But she hadn't missed the feeling of his intense green eyes watching her, almost poetically.

"It's nothing." She said in a rush. Taking a sip of her diet coke as she scanned the cafeteria of familiar faces. Tyler was by a set of vending machines, talking up a cute blond-who looked extremely enthusiastic about having his attention, while Matt stood beside him, face wearing silent annoyance.

"Caroline," Bonnie mused, sounding unconvinced.

"Really, it's nothing." The blond said, looking away from the boys.

"Fine." Bonnie said. Though it was obvious she didn't believe it one bit.

Truth be told her dreams were starting to become more vivid-merging with painful memories in a way that had her waking up in the middle of the night severely out of breath.

"Hey!" Meredith greeted cheerfully, claiming the empty seat beside the blond. Elena slid into the one beside Bonnie.

"Hey." Caroline said, plastering a wide grin on her face as she stole a grape from the brunette's tray.

"So, where's Stefan?" Elena asked, and twisted the cap off of her water bottle. "I thought you would have invited him to eat with us. Are you two going to the bonfire together?"

"Um-" Caroline began. Pausing when she noticed said boy approaching their table with a hesitant smile on his face.

He looked cautiously between the girls before turning his attention to her.

"Hi." Stefan said steadily.

"Hi." She smiled, suddenly wondering why she hadn't spared the boy a look once during class.

"Um...can we talk?" He asked, motioning towards a quieter corner in the cafeteria.

Caroline looked between her friends before nodding.

She stood up slowly and followed him.

"So..." Caroline smiled, glancing around before turning her full attention to the Salvatore.

"Are you okay?" He asked, recalling his failed attempts during lab at gaining her attention. He was beginning to wonder if Damon had vetoed his no compulsion policy and erased her memories of their *connection*.

"Yeah," The girl smiled, running a hand through her hair nervously. Stefan looked a little unconvinced, which made her want to tell him the truth all the more. But she didn't. She didn't want to scare him off with her-dreams. "Stefan-"

"Yes?" He said.

"Have you heard about the bonfire?" She asked, the old 'Boy Snatching' Caroline coming out to play. This was the first time she'd ever asked a guy out, since her mom.

His smile grew as he nodded.

"Yeah..." Stefan murmured.

"Are yo-" They began in unison before dwindling into silence. Stefan's lips quirked slightly. He could hear the blood circulating around her face as she blushed.

"Then...I'll see you there."

The boy nodded, watching as her face lit up at that bit of information.

"Good." She beamed, lips twitching into a wide smile. "Um, so what did you-"

"Care!" Matt exclaimed from out of nowhere, popping into sight from behind Stefan's standing frame. "Can I borrow your history notes from yesterday?"

The blond shifted her gaze to the boy, who she'd known since preschool. At one point in time she imagined marrying him and living out her white picket fence fantasies. Then, he began going out with Elena which meant he was off limits.

Even though the two hadn't been going out since her parents deaths she still had that mentality.

"Urgh...sure Matt," Caroline nodded, sending Stefan an apologetic expression, "I'll see you tonight?"

She wanted to make sure she dressed accordingly.

His eyes shone as he nodded his confirmation.

"Great," Caroline got out before being dragged away by Matt, who obviously needed her notes. Stat.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it took so very long to finally begin the sequel. I've been getting a lot of work thrown my way, which leaves me with little time to write.

But I will be trying harder then ever to get this sequel posted. Also, to note the shortness of this chapter, I will be splitting up chapters so that I have a longer frame for updates.

**Next: The Mystic Falls Bonfire, Caroline is excited about getting some alone time with Stefan, but there's someone in the woods watching her...something attacks the town druggie and Caroline meets a new face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Girl Named Caroline  
**Author:** Fansparadise  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Language, Violence, and sexual situations  
**Pairings:** S/C/D; S/E/K  
**Category:** Alternate History  
**Summary:** Stefan and Damon return to Mystic falls for Caroline, who was attacked  
by an unknown, leaving her with a scar and returning memories.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own...sadly.  
Author's Note: well I'm back with a new chapter. Also, I' considering writing up a future-fic for** the Vampire Diaries** (Caroline-centric) or a Crossover fic with **Red Riding Hood**(Peter/Caroline), which would you guys prefer?

* * *

"Okay, this is possibly the most important thing I'll ever ask you," Caroline began, staring down at Jenna who sat at the foot of her bed. A look of  
seriousness etched clearly on her face.

"Lay it on me." the older woman said with a mark of confidence in her voice.

"The red or the blue?" the blond inquired after a moment of hesitant silence. Jenna looked between the two articles of clothing, hanging on their delicate  
hangers, before speaking.

"Go for the red," she piped up, grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "It's simple yet smoking hot."

Caroline murmured her agreement before tossing the blue sundress back into the closet behind her. She slid the straps of the tight, crimson colored sheath  
dress off of the clothes hanger.

"Right." she whispered to herself, pressing the dress to her and staring into the reflection of her mirror. She'd always looked good in red.

"He must really be something," Jenna spoke up. Eying the girl as she stared at her reflection in silence. It was incredibly heartwarming to see her acting like  
her old self again. Caroline titled her head to the side in thought.

"Yeah. He is."  
Finally, she stepped into the dress, pulling it up over her already scantly clad body.

"Can you do me up?" She asked, offering her back to Jenna.

"Sure," the woman chuckled, reaching her hands out and zipping the girl up. "So, what's his name?"  
Caroline sighed dreamily, admiring her reflection. She really did look good in red. "Stefan."

* * *

"What time is it?" she asked for the umpteenth time that night. Her eyes were glued to her friend, who she was currently staring at expectantly.  
Bonnie gave a defeated sigh before she replied.  
"10:15." her attention turned to the blond, "How late is he?"

"It's hitting the hour mark." Caroline muttered, downing the contents within the red, plastic cup Tyler had offered her. She cringed at the familiar burning  
sensation that made it's way down her throat. It definitely had alcohol in it.

"Well, maybe he got into some car trouble?" Meredith offered weakly. Tyler snorted beside her, knowing gleam in his eye. If it wasn't for the fact she'd  
known him since their diaper days Caroline was sure she would have kicked his ass by now.  
_  
What an ass!_

"What's so funny?" she barked, eyes narrowing at the boy coldly. A smirk formed bluntly on his face.

"Your boy's a little preoccupied."  
He indicated behind her with one short nod before taking a swig of his beer. Caroline turned to look behind her. The boy was right. Stefan was preoccupied.  
Talking to Elena.

"She could just be talking you up." Meredith began, though it was evident that even she did not believe that. Elena had a track record when it came to boys  
Caroline was interested in. Not that it made her less of a friend but there was a pattern. Caroline meets boy, falls for boy and he in turn falls for Elena.  
It happened with Kevin in the fifth grade, then Matt in the eighth. It wasn't her fault, it was just her biology.

"I need another drink." She muttered blankly, snatching the bottle from Tyler's hand and chugging down it's contents.  
The boy's smirk grew further.

"Thata girl."  
Meredith and Bonnie rolled their eyes at the boy before smacking the back of his head in tangent.

"Ow!"  
"Shut up, Tyler." Bonnie said smacking his arm for added effect. "Caroline don't listen to this idiot. You know Elena. After everything you two have been  
through...she knows how much you like Stefan."

Meredith nodded her agreement.  
Caroline sighed signaling her affirmation.  
_  
Elena's grown up since then...I've grown up...There's no way-oh, shit! Here they come…_

She watched as Elena and Stefan approached them silently. The latter with his hands in his jacket pockets, brow line abnormally creased.  
She offered him a warm smile as the two neared, barely a foot width between her and the boy.

"Hi." Caroline greeted eyes looking behind him as she watched the Gilbert girl drag Bonnie and Meredith away.  
"Hi." He replied in turn. Lips quirking into a smile.

She was inclined to ask what he and her friend were talking about but quickly chose against it. She didn't want to come off as possessive when 1) they weren't  
even dating and 2) it really wasn't any of her business. But, it seemed that the Salvatore was an apparent mind reader and answered her unspoken question.

"Um, Elena...told me about your mother." there was such sensitivity in his voice; she felt her heart soften. "I'm so sorry."  
Caroline gave a small smile at that. Talking about her mother brought back memories of the night she disappeared and though it was sweet he was showing an  
interest in her sorrowful life this was just a part of it she wished to forget.

"Not your fault." she stated simply. "But...have you seen the falls yet? They are-beautiful at night."  
Stefan respected her change of subject, with eyes burning into her own informing her he had yet to see them.

"Well then, let's go." She said extending a hand out for him to take. His eyes lingered over her for a moment, an unreadable look on his face, before he  
accepted it. A few moments later they were walking along the small, deserted bridge that overlooked the falls.

"I used to come here with my dad all the time when I was a kid." Caroline informed him as their pace slowed. She turned her attention down to where the  
bonfire was in full swing, spotting Matt, Elena and Meredith looking their way. Stefan watched in silence.

"Anyway...there was something you wanted to say to me...at lunch. Before Matt..."  
He nodded.

"I found something while I was going through some of my family's things..." The boy spoke up, retrieving a small chain from the pocket of his jacket. "I found  
this...I thought you might like it."  
Caroline took it gently from his hands, fingers running down the tiny silver heart that was attached.  
She looked back up at him, sweet smile forming on her face.

"It's beautiful..." She murmured. "Could you help me put it on?"  
Caroline turned around, sweeping her blond locks out of the way, exposing her unmarked neck.  
Stefan's eyes zeroed in on her pulse as it vibrated rhythmically. He shook his head, clearing it of his wandering thoughts and reached around her to  
clasp the ends of the necklace together. Fingers brushing softly against her warm skin.

_**She held in a breath as the heat of his nearness warmed her. Then all too  
quickly he had turned her back around to face him, again. Green orbs gleaming  
with amusement.  
After a moment, he spoke. "Caroline, may I ask you something?"  
She nodded. "Where did you come from?"  
Her eyes shifted across his face in confusion. A delicate frown forming on her own.  
Looking around her she realized they were no longer standing in the middle of  
the bridge. They were in a dimly light room...one that looked strangely familiar  
to her.  
"Stefan?" Caroline inquired softly watching as he took a step back into the  
darkness. Leaving her alone.**_

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him pull away suddenly, focus moving to something behind her.

"Thanks," she breathed turning on her heel and coming face to face with him. She tried  
putting the image that had flashed through her head at the back of her mind but it was like shaking off  
a case of déjà vu. Her eyes snapped to his changing expression. "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, though he didn't even spare her a look as he suddenly spoke.  
_What's up with him?_  
"Yeah...I just need to go." He said, making a quick retreat passed her, into the  
woods.  
Caroline sighed in irritation.  
"Where did your boy run off to?" Tyler's voice sounded behind her, he himself  
appearing at her side. Drink in hand.  
"No idea." she muttered, fingering the delicate chain of her necklace in thought.  
_What is up with you Stefan Salvatore?_

* * *

She was beautiful, even from afar. Her blond locks framed her face perfectly, rosy lips formed in a halfhearted smile as she was rejoined by the Katherine look-alike and the Bennett girl. The two wrapped their arms around the girl's shoulders and gave an affectionate squeeze. It was almost unbearable for him to keep himself at a distance, when he was close enough to just reach out and snatch her.  
Stefan had just abandoned her on the bridge-as he had planned-and he needed to make his move. Now.

"I'm going to go find him." he heard her inform her friends, and he'd planned for this as well. Elena nodded her understanding.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Bonnie asked her. That wouldn't do. He needed to get the girl alone so that he could make a proper introduction. Thankfully, Caroline declined before making her way into the woods.  
He followed her silently. Eyes narrowed on his target with only one thought in mind. Claim her.

Caroline was lost. That she was sure of. She hadn't been in the woods for more than five minutes and already she was freaking out. She even had this clichéd feeling that she was being watched.  
"Stefan!" She called out into the darkness. Wrapping her arms around herself as the wind suddenly picked up. Reminding her of that night.

_**"Run, Caroline!"**_

She clenched her eyes shut as images began flooding back.

_**She'd followed the tracks of blood...eyes searching among the trees, looking for the man that had dragged her mother away.  
"Mom!" she yelled, looking around her for any indication of where they might have gone.  
Caroline stopped in her tracks at the sound of a low growl off in the distance...then he struck.**_

Caroline jumped at the sudden warmth on her shoulder. Spinning around quickly to face her aggressor.  
"Sorry," the boy exclaimed, taking a step back and lifting his hands up in apology.  
She stared at him silently for a moment. He looked gorgeous and oddly familiar with his black locks and intense blue eyes.  
**  
"I love you, Caroline...forever."  
He mouthed. Lips moving closer before suddenly claiming hers.  
She couldn't control herself. Her hands traveled to the small hairs of his neck before threading themselves in his locks. Moaning into his mouth as his own massaged circles into the small of her back.  
Her eyes fluttered open. Widening as they locked onto his, the eyes of a demon.**

"Are you okay?" he asked her hurriedly, hand moving to her shoulder. It was then that the girl realized she was lying on the ground staring up at him. He hovered above her wearing a look of worry.  
"What happened?" she inquired in turn allowing him the help her to her feet.  
"You just...fainted." He said studying her intently. She could still felt the presence of his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes traveled down to it before starring back up into his blue eyes.  
"Oh..." she was at a loss for words. This was the first time this had ever happened, and in front of a complete stranger. "I'm sorry I don't even know your name and..."  
"Damon."  
"Caroline," she offered.  
"I know."  
Her head shot up at this.  
_  
How does he know my name?_

A small smirk formed at the corner of his lips.  
"How..."  
A earth shattering scream cut her off. Her head snapped in the sounds direction.  
_  
That sounded like Elena!_

She looked back to the boy but he was nowhere in sight.  
Sparing one last look at the spot where he'd once been standing she made her way toward the noise. Finding herself back to the bonfire, though the party was stunned silent.  
"Give her some room!" a familiar voice screamed at the crowd. The partygoers parted ways as Matt, trailed by Elena, carried someone to the nearest picnic table.  
She pushed her way through the onlookers, nearing her friends.  
"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed once she spotted her. "Thank god you're okay!"  
The girl enveloped her in a tight hug.  
"What happened?" Caroline asked, peering over her friend's shoulder as Matt shouted on his cell phone. "Who got hurt?"  
"Vicki," Elena informed her as she pulled away, leading the girl to the Donavans, "she was attacked by an animal!"  
"An animal?" the blonde couldn't believe this. An animal attack. Looking down at the girl...there was so much blood.  
It was like relieving her worst nightmare all over again. Her eyes zeroed in on her neck, which was where most of the blood was pouring from.  
She cringed, turning on her heel to look away.  
_  
Stefan._

Caroline spotted him watching them from the other side of the roaring bonfire. His face was scrunched up in a nameless expression and his eyes found her. She watched as he silently stepped back into the crowd, people blocking him from sight.  
_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Vicki had been emitted into Mystic Falls General within the hour. Caroline had left Elena to stay with Matt, who had been frantically trying to get one of the nurses to update him on his older sister's condition. She'd dropped Bonnie and Meredith off at her Grams and headed straight home.  
Jeremy had somehow already found out the news about his 'secret lover' and taken Jenna's car to see her.  
"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Jenna bombarded her with questions the moment she stepped through the front door.  
Caroline closed the door behind her before answering.  
"I'm fine, Jenna." She informed her, pulling off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. "Elena's staying at the hospital tonight. Matt's really shaken up."  
"And what about you?" the older woman asked eyeing her carefully.  
Caroline stared down at her feet for a moment before speaking up truthfully.  
"I'm okay."  
"So...how'd it go?"  
She stared at Jenna with a glimmer of confusion before understanding set in.  
"We were barely together for five minutes before he decided to run off."  
_Still, what is up with that?_  
"Maybe..."  
**buzz buzz**  
Jenna paused mid-sentence. Reaching behind the blond and opening the door.  
"Hi."  
Caroline's ears perked up at the familiar voice.  
"Um...Is Caroline home?" She heard him ask from behind the door.  
"Yeah...one second." Jenna stammered before shutting the door and turning her eyes to the blond. "There is one very cute boy out there asking for you."  
A blushed crept up on her face as she shooed the older woman away, patting down her dress, adjusting her straps before opening the door.  
She couldn't believe he was standing right there, before her very eyes.  
"Hi," she murmured softly, standing in the open doorway.  
"Hi." he returned just as softly, eyes lingering on her lips before looking up into her own. "I'm sorry I just ran off like that...I—I just needed to make sure that you were okay."  
Caroline's lips curved into a silent smile as she nodded.  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
He smiled, eyes drifting down to his feet.  
"Um, Stefan..." she began. "Do you want to come inside?"  
He blinked, looking up. Their eyes met and his lips parted in surprise.  
"Yes," he said with a hint of relief in his tone.  
Caroline stepped back, opening the door wider to allow the boy entry. He paused, eyeing the entryway before finally stepping inside.

* * *

**Next: Stefan and Caroline visit Vicki...Stefan learns more about Caroline's attack from an unlikely source, and Bonnie and Meredith do a little spring cleaning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Girl Named Caroline  
**Author:** Fansparadise  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Language, Violence, and sexual situations  
**Pairings:** S/C/D; S/E/K  
**Category:** Alternate History  
**Summary:** Stefan and Damon return to Mystic falls for Caroline, who was attacked  
by an unknown, leaving her with a scar and returning memories.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own...sadly.  
**Author's Note:**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been feeling ill for weeks and only recently been starting to feel better. Also I apologize if it's not to your liking. I rewrote my original draft while I was sick.

* * *

**He'd wanted to kiss her. She could tell by the glint in his eye as he watched her, by the way his jaw twitched whenever, during that night, she'd lean in really close to tell him something. But never once did he make a move.  
**  
_Which is just so frustrating!  
_It was probably the reason she was standing at his front door. Other than the fact that said boy—who had taken up residence in her thoughts—had left his jacket behind when he'd departed. His scent was still on it the following morning and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't tried it on. Just to see how it felt.  
_Focus Care! Knock on the door.  
_  
Her free arm went up, and she wrapped her knuckles lightly against it. She jumped back slightly as the door creaked open, reveling an empty hall.  
"Stefan?" Caroline called as she stepped inside, clutching his jacket against her chest. "Is anyone here?"  
_Squawk!_  
Her head snapped to the door, eyes squinting at an approaching figure. She yelped, ducking her head as a black crow flew through the front door. Probably the same one from the window at school.

Caroline turned sharply to avoid it, almost colliding into a hard chest. Her eyes trailed up black silk and buttons, smirking lips until meeting a familiar pair of gleaming blue eyes.  
"Wha—how—did you..." She stammered confused by this new development.  
_My eyes are playing tricks on me..._  
He titled his head as he stared down at her, lips twitching as a blush crept brightly on her face.

"The front door was open," Caroline got out, indicating over her shoulder. However, said door was now closed. "I've met you before...in the woods...Damon, right?"  
"Yes," Damon half smiled, eyes wandering over her face. "And you're Caroline."  
The blond nodded slowly. "I—I just came to return this..."  
She informed him hoisting the jacket into his view.  
"How do you know the Salvatores?" She asked, remembering Stefan telling her that he was living with his uncle Zach now that his parents were dead.  
It was a little unnerving running into him yet again, this time in the home of her—_friend_.  
Her question appeared to amuse him because his lips quirked widely into a smirk.  
_What the—_  
"I'm Damon Salvatore."  
Caroline's eyes widened as an image formed clearly before her eyes.  
_**  
His lips were curved into a smile as he said, "I am Salvatore, Damon Salvatore."  
**__  
Why do I feel like I know him?_  
It wasn't lost on her that the man before her was walking sex. The way his brows raised ever so slightly to transition expression, the gleam of mischief in his eyes...it was all so appealing.  
_Woah, girl! Calm down._  
She listened intently as he continued. "I'm Stefan's brother."  
_Stefan's brother? He never—_

"I'm sorry," she stammered, feet shifting uncomfortably beneath her as he continued to stare. "Stefan's never talked about having a brother."  
Damon gave a small smile at this.  
"Well...he's told me all about _you_," He informed her brightly, wrapping an arm lightly around her shoulder. "I'm sure my brother will be back any second, why don't we wait for him?"  
She nodded as he led her through an open archway into a high-ceiling sitting room, walls lined with shelves of books.  
"Wow!" Caroline breathed as she looked around the room in awe. "This is beautiful."  
"Yes, it is."  
The blond looked up, noting that he was still staring unflinchingly at her.  
_Why do those eyes seem so familiar_?  
She also noted that his arm was still slung around her. The warmth he provided sending a wave of sensations down to the pit of her stomach. He dropped it a moment later, turning his body to face her.  
"I can see why my brother is so taken with you," Damon said softly, gaze trailing down to her lips shamelessly. "You are...incredibly beautiful."  
Caroline's face scrunched up in embarrassment, unsure of how to reply. Thankfully his lips moved to continue.  
"Hello, brother."  
"Damon." A familiar voice called. "Caroline sorry to keep you waiting."  
The blond turned to greet the boy with a wide smile.  
"It's fine." She assured him. Holding his jacket out for him to see, "I just wanted to return this...I noticed it's one you wear everyday...I thought you'd feel weird without it."  
Stefan looked down at it, "that was very thoughtful of you."  
Damon nodded in agreement before speaking up, "Well, I'm off. I have a meeting with Carol Lockwood that cannot be put off any longer."  
To Caroline he said, "It was a pleasure meeting you."  
Taking her hand in his he placed a chaste kiss upon it, eyes peeking out from beneath dark lashes to stare up at her.  
The girl felt her pulse quicken at the contact before he suddenly pulled away.  
"I hope I'll be seeing you again soon." He said before sliding out of the room pass Stefan.

Caroline's eyes drifted from his retreating figure to Stefan's, who still stood in the open archway.  
She approached him with an unsure smile, extending his jacket out to him which he accepted graciously.  
"Thank you." Stefan mumbled.  
"Your brother seems nice." She informed him, the feel of the boy's lips still tingling on her skin. "You've never talked about him."  
The boy stared down at the floor silent before responding.  
"I would rather not talk about him."  
_It's his brother! His flesh and blood! Why wouldn't he want to talk to him? If my mom_—  
The thought of her alone was enough to shut her up. Stefan probably had his reasons for not talking about his brother. But he seemed like a fairly decent guy to her.  
"Okay," she said offering a smile, "But there was another reason I came over..."  
Stefan's attention was hers as she continued.  
"...other then wanting to see you. I-um I was hoping that maybe you'd come visit Vicki at the hospital with me," Caroline finished with an uncertain expression.  
The Salvatore appeared in deep thought, which made the girl a bit nervous. He nodded slowly after a moment.  
"Of course."

* * *

"What do they think attacked her?" Caroline inquired as they stood in front of Vicki's hospital room. The curtains were up and after peeking inside she could see the older girl lying in the uncomfortable bed watching TV.  
"A wild animal," Elena informed her through yawns. She gladly accepted the coffee the blond had handed her the moment she'd met her at the entrance. "Most likely a wolf."  
"Wolves...in Mystic Falls?"  
_  
That can't be right._  
"Yeah, there have been similar attacks." Elena said after taking a long sip of caffeine. "But Vicki's the first to survive. She's lucky."  
A cough sounded behind them and both turned as Stefan approached, donuts in hand.  
"Thanks." The two said in unison, each accepting one.  
"How is she?" He asked peering into the room.  
"The doctors say she's going to be fine," said the Gilbert, "But she did lose a lot of blood. And there will be some scaring."  
_  
Scarring? Her bite mark!_  
"Can she see anyone?" Caroline inquired eyes drifting toward Stefan who stood silently beside her.  
Elena shook her head. "The doctors gave her something to calm her down...she was a bit jumpy when we brought her in..."  
"Elena?" the girl could tell there was more she wanted to add.  
"She—she said a vampire attacked her." Elena sighed running a hand through her hair.  
_  
Vampire?_  
"I know, I know," she continued, "She was seriously confused...and she has this scar on her neck from her attack...kind of like yours. From your attack. It really freaked me out."  
Caroline flinched at the blunt connection to their attacks.  
"I have to go." Stefan suddenly spoke up.  
She turned to him with a mixture of surprise and confusion.  
"I'm sorry I just remembered something important...that I need to take care of."  
With one last apologetic look he was gone, back disappearing behind a pair of double doors.  
"What's up with him?" Elena inquired drawing back the girl's attention.  
"I-I don't know."

* * *

The moment Stefan stepped through the door he lunged for him. Wrapping a hand roughly around his neck, pressing his body into the edge of the entryway leading into the foyer.  
_Clank_. Damon hissed as his glass of bourbon hit the ground and quickly reversed their positions with his arm locked firmly across Stefan's throat.  
"Do you want me to kill you?" He asked coldly eyeing his brother as if he had a death wish.  
"What did you do to Caroline?" Stefan growled out struggling against him.  
"What are you talking about?"

The elder Salvatore exclaimed pulling back as Stefan shrugged him off.  
"Her attack. You attacked her and..."  
"Woah," Damon scoffed, scowl forming on face, "I never laid a hand on Caroline."  
Stefan took a step back, head bowed down in confusion as he tried to think.  
"She was attacked by a vampire." He informed his brother after a moment.  
"I know." Damon said with a hint lithe in his voice. "I was there."  
"And you didn't stop it?" Stefan's eyes shot up to him enraged, "Her mother is missing...or dead..."  
"Yeah, and Caroline's alive." Damon shot back as if it was the only important thing.  
That was true. If Damon hadn't been there whoever had attacked them could have easily killed the girl.  
_**  
She laid there before him. Blood pouring from her wrist from where she'd been bitten. Her golden locks a mess of tangles and her face drained of color.  
He crouched down beside her, gripping her head gently and resting it to cradle in his lap.  
"Mom?" She breathed softly as his fingers ran down her cold cheek.  
"You're going to be okay." He murmured softly as he turned her body and with one swift motion lifted her into his arms. "You're going to be okay, Caroline."**__  
_  
"Did you get him?" Stefan sighed. Allowing the knowledge that his brother had protected the woman they loved from death to sink in; he watched him carefully.  
Damon rolled his eyes, smoothing out the end of his jacket.  
"No." He said simply.  
"Well—did you get a good look at him?" Stefan asked with an unusual edge. If whoever attacked Caroline was still out there then he could very well come after her again.  
Damon arched an eyebrow at him. "If I did do you think he'd still be alive."  
The younger Salvatore stared back at him with a narrowed gaze.  
"How do you know he won't comeback..."  
"After all this time," Damon cut him off, "Stefan, it's been months since Caroline's attack. If he wanted her, he'd have come by now. God knows I would have."  
A smug smirk sat squarely on his face as he turned heel and retreated out of the room, "Oh, and don't forget brother..." he stopped, pausing in the entryway, "...she hasn't made her choice yet."

* * *

"_You sure you don't want me to drive over there,"_ Bonnie asked sweetly into her phone, eyes shooting to Meredith, who sat stood across from her in the old attic cluttered with boxes. "_Okay. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye Caroline."_  
"How is she?" Meredith asked as her friend hung up with a worried frown.  
"She's okay. She's staying overnight with Elena, while Matt drives out of town to pick up his mom." She informed as she joined her by the pile of boxes. "Vicki's doing a lot better."  
Meredith gave a relieved sigh, sliding one of the boxes over to Bonnie.  
"Look what I found."  
The Bennett gazed down at the dust-coated box in surprise. Marked at the edge of the box in sharpie was the name: _Emily Bennett_.  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed resting a hand lightly on top of it.  
"Is that the same Emily Grams always talks about when she's on whiskey?" the brunette inquired watching her friend closely.  
She nodded in response.  
"Yeah. She was some powerful witch from Salem." Bonnie said softly as a tingle began to creep up her arm, sprouting from where her hand was touching the box. She pulled it back sharply.  
"Are you okay?" Meredith asked worriedly as her friend starred down at her hand in surprise.  
"Yeah," said girl murmured back.  
She felt a strange tug, urging her to tear open the box and claim whatever contents it held.  
"Are you sure?" Meredith studied Bonnie carefully as she set the box aside from the others.  
"Definitely." Bonnie assured her with a wide smile. "Let's get to cleaning!"

* * *

**Next: Caroline confronts Stefan about his constant disappearances and has another face-to-face with Damon at the Founder's Day Party, Bonnie explores the contents of Emily's box, and Elena and Matt talk about their relationship. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Girl Named Caroline  
**Author:** Fansparadise  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Language, Violence, and sexual situations  
**Pairings:** S/C/D; S/E/K  
**Category:** Alternate History  
**Summary: **Stefan and Damon return to Mystic falls for Caroline, who was attacked by an unknown, leaving her with a scar and returning memories.  
**Author's Note:**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had originally had half of this chapter done but never seemed to get around to finishing it. But I hope you like it, please read and…possibly review?

* * *

**"Run, Caroline!"  
"What's happening?" She yelled into the darkness.  
**_**Snap.**_**  
"You're going to be okay." Caroline turned sharply at the voice with eyes working to adjust to the sudden brightness of her new surroundings.  
She took a step forward blinking quickly as her eyes grew more accustom to the light.  
"Caroline!" the voice called to her again. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a body pressing firmly against hers. "I caught you."  
The blond peered over her shoulder taking in the familiar face.  
"Da—Damon?"  
He stared down at her lovingly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Wha—"  
"Either you are terrible at this game or you want me to catch you," He spoke up lips quirking into a wide and knowing smirk.  
"Wha—" Caroline was cut off by his lips as he claimed hers.  
**_**Snap.**_

Caroline shot up out of the hospital chair she'd fallen asleep in the night before breathing heavier than usual as she tried to calm herself down, cool sweat coating her forehead. She brushed drops beading down her cheek off with the sleeve of her shirt.  
_What was that?_  
"You know you talk in your sleep." Another voice spoke up from across the small hospital room.  
"Vicki!" The blond exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't wake you up did I?"  
Caroline climbed out of the uncomfortable chair and approached the older girl, quietly, trying her best to keep the orderlies from checking up on them.  
"Naw." Vicki whispered. "I've been up since Matt and Elena snuck off together."  
_What?_  
The girl was right. Elena and Matt were not sleeping where they'd been when she'd fallen asleep. In fact, they were not even in the room anymore.  
"Where'd they go?"  
Vicki shrugged, leaning back into the array of pillows the hospital so graciously provided her.  
"No idea...who's Damon?"  
Caroline eyes widened at the name.  
_Oh my god! Do I really talk in my sleep_?  
"You said his name while you were sleeping." She clarified.  
The blond sighed lowly as she replied, "He's just someone I've met...recently."  
"Oh, like a friend or a **friend** friend," Vicki inquired wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Caroline laughed softly. "Just a friend. He's actually Stefan's brother."  
"Ah yes, Stefan." Vicki murmured. Caroline had told the girl all about him the moment she was allowed inside her room.  
The girl placed a hand to her neck as a small pain shot through it.  
"Are you okay?" Caroline quickly asked, concern suddenly taking up residence on her face.  
"Yeah," Vicki nodded. "It's just that my bite starts to sting like a bitch ever so often as a reaction to the drugs they keep pumping me with."  
_Right, her bite..._  
"Vicki...about your attack—"  
"Yeah?"  
"Elena said—she said you said a vampire attacked you." Caroline managed to say.  
The older girl sat silently for a moment before clapping her hands over her mouth to suppress her laughter.  
"What? I said that?" Vicki exclaimed in wonderment. "Man, I must have been on some bad stuff, spouting all kinds of craziness. No, I was attacked by a wolf."  
"Oh," Caroline sighed.  
_But Elena sounded so sure that Vicki actually believed she was attacked by a vampire.  
_Both turned at the sudden sound of the hospital room door opening. Elena poked her head inside wearing a halfhearted smile before slowly entering.  
"Vicki your mom's here to see you."  
"And this is my cue to leave." Caroline muttered under her breath as Elena hustled her out the door. "Bye Vicki."

* * *

Bonnie starred down at the box. The same one Meredith had found in her Grams' attic. The one marked with contents belonging to her great ancestor—the supposed witch of Salem. And now with the truth was set before her she could finally learn about the supposed _witchy _powers her grams insisted she had.  
She slowly lifted the tabs of the box upward, ignoring the dust that coated the top as she cautiously opened it. She cringed away, expecting…hoping for something to happen. Like a magic booby-trap or something. _Nothing_.  
"Okay now I'm just acting plain stupid," Bonnie muttered to herself as she pushed the tabs back, peering into the box that had **called** to her. Something that only happened to potential witches her Grams had told her. Then again she had been drunk when she'd told her that.  
In the box was a small journal, one that looked incredibly old. Its pages were already falling off of the spine as she pulled it out carefully.  
A cold chill crept up her arm as she stared down at the journal. The strange feeling of being _called_ returned almost instantly with more fever.  
With a shaky hand she gently lifted the cover, revealing the first page. Written across it was: _**Emily Bennett, 1864**_**.**  
"Well…this isn't so magical," She muttered as she turned to the next page. A strange sensation shot through her hand, like fire, causing the journal to fall. As she reached down to pick it up, a look of shock etched on her face, the pages of said journal began turning on their own like in some clichéd **Sabrina the Teenage Witch** episode.  
"What the—"  
The pages stopped turning and she crouched down, picking the journal up. Her eyes widened at the old photo wedged between two of the pages. A hand rising to her lips as a gasp escaped them.  
In the photo was a familiar woman. One she'd known since she was little and in the sandbox.  
"_Caroline_?" The blonde bore an uncanny resemblance to her longtime friend, down to the last curl. At the corner of the picture was the date it was taken: _1864_.  
"This can't be right."

* * *

He watched Caroline as her eyes found him in the mess of people crowding Mystic Grill. She ducked down from the entrance and met him at the table he'd saved them for lunch.  
He offered her a smile as she approached, wearing one of her own. His eyes trailed down her body—she was wearing a cute purple dress that she'd picked out that morning to wear for their lunch date.  
"Hey." She greeted as she slid into the seat across from him.  
"Hello." He said in return. His breath hitched slightly as her knee brushed lightly against his as she made herself comfortable.  
"So, Stefan…how was your day?" Caroline asked eyes on him.  
Stefan stared back at her, "It was fine. How's Vicki?"  
_Right, Vicki.  
_"She's doing better."  
"Good." He nodded eyes drifting over to where their server stood flirting up a short redhead.  
_Just ask him, Care!  
_"So—have you heard about the Founder's Party going on tomorrow night?" She asked in one breath. Stefan's attention returned to her and he nodded slowly wearing a small smile. "Would you…like to go…with me?"  
His brows raised in surprise. But a wide smile graced his face a moment later.  
"Yeah."

Caroline smiled brightly, resting her hand over his in excitement. Stefan's eyes drifted down to it before taking it in his. Allowing their fingers to intertwine as their hearts were.

* * *

"You look beautiful." He murmured, breath tickling the nape of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat at his sudden appearance and proximity. She turned to respond, but paused when she realized just how close they were standing. There was barely an inch between them.

"Damon." She greeted eyes drifting over his form appreciatively. He was wearing black on black, which suited him rather nicely. "Nice seeing you again."

The older boy leaned forward, lips tickling her ear as he spoke. "You are the most beautiful woman in the room."

Caroline felt a warm hue forming on her cheeks as she tried to suppress the pleased smile growing on her face. She did love hearing complements from attractive men.

"Thank you." She muttered, running a hand through her hair nervously. "Have you seen Stefan?"

_I sure haven't._

Damon shook his head. "No, but I'm happy that he's finally giving love another try. Especially after his last girlfriend…"

_Last girlfriend? _

Confusion clouded her face as he continued, noting her look. "Oh, he hasn't told you about Katherine."

"Katherine?" She trailed off, noticing that his attention was focused on something behind her. Peeking over her shoulder she spotted Matt holding Elena close as they moved on the dance floor, Tyler and Meredith sneaking glasses of champagne off of a waiter's tray, and Bonnie staring back at her wearing an anxious expression.

_What's up with her?_

"Dance with me?" Damon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down as he extended hand to her. She graciously took his offering, following him as he led her out onto the floor that had been built in the back of the mayoral residence for the event.

_**Call, baby, call  
It's no fantasy  
You've got me waiting on the corner  
You've got me waiting**_

The blonde sighed as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping one firmly around her waist and other taking her hand in his as they began to move.

_**A hard rain's gonna fall  
I'll take your glory  
I'll take it all  
I'll take your territory**_

_At least I get to dance.._

_**Delirious  
I'm in delirium  
I'll find that equilibrium**_

"So…you were talking about Katherine," She spoke up after a moment. She was interested. Learning about Stefan's ex might actually help her understand him better.

_**Call, baby, call  
It's no fantasy  
You've got me waiting on the corner  
I can't feel it any more**_

"Oh—Katherine was something special." Damon said, staring down at her as they danced. Relishing in the fact that he'd managed to get Stefan away from Caroline by dangling some interesting information about Vicki and her whereabouts and what he'd instructed her to do. He had at least fifteen minutes before his brother came back. "She was attractive—and very spontaneous."

_**Call, baby, call  
It's no fantasy  
You've got me waiting on the corner  
You've got me waiting**_

"Why'd they break up?" She inquired. This Katherine girl sounded pretty good so far. There had to be a reason they weren't together anymore.

_**Call, baby, call  
It's no fantasy  
You've got me waiting on the corner  
I can't feel it any more**_

"Truthfully," He began, enjoying the way she felt next to him while pondering what he wanted to say before continuing. "She was also very complicated and selfish. But she loved Stefan—and they didn't break up…she died…in a fire. Very tragic."

_**Call, baby, call  
It's no fantasy  
You've got me waiting on the corner  
You've got me waiting**_

_Why has Stefan never talked about her? _

"Oh," Caroline mumbled, pulling away from him as the song came to an end. "Did it happen recently?"

"It feels like it was yesterday." He sighed, dropping his arm from her waist and releasing her hand. "But—I like you. You seem like you'd be good for him."

It was true, but he wasn't going to give up the chance at being with the woman he'd loved for over a century by bowing out of the race for her affections. He just needed to make sure that she trusted him before telling her, everything.

"And you make him smile, which is something I haven't seen for a _very_ long time."

Caroline gave a small smile at that. She was happy that she could provide Stefan with some form of happiness. She just wished he would stop running off on her.

_Where is he anyway?  
_

* * *

Elena smiled to herself as Matt lead her off of the dance floor, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. She grinned, excepting one as they made their way to the garden that was blooming with beautiful roses.

"How's Kelly doing?" She inquired as they fell into step. Making their way down the garden path set out before them.

"She's good." He began, taking a sip from his glass before continuing. "Vicki was released this morning so…mom said she'd watch her tonight."

The brunette nodded, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Vicki's going to be okay…"

Matt stared down at the hand before glancing back up, lips twitching as she stepped closer to him.

"I miss you Matt." She informed him in a whisper, ducking her head to avoid his gaze. Breaking up with him after her parents' deaths—she appreciated having him in her life and after thinking about it over and over in her head she just wanted him back.

Surprise flashed across his face and there was something in her eyes that he recognized from the first time they kissed. He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head up slightly so that she was staring back at him.

"I miss you too." He murmured. "Actually…I've missed you a lot Elena."

Her lips quirked into a widening smile as his mouth descended down to claim hers in a gentle kiss. One full of affection—she smiled into the kiss as it deepened.

* * *

Caroline stood alone by the bar that Mrs. Lockwood had ordered for the occasion—and it was hard convincing the man behind it to get her a drink. But she took a nice, long _appreciative_ sip of bourbon. She deserved it. Stefan had been gone for over half an hour. This was worse than the bonfire—at least then he'd shown up at her house afterwards. He'd yet to kiss her, or tell her about, well, anything. And truth be told she was starting to get the feeling that he was one of the love 'em and leave 'em types—though he hadn't _loved_ her yet.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed, appearing through the crowd of couples dancing out on the floor. "I need to talk to you."

"Caroline," Stefan's voice cut her friend off before she could continue. "I am so sorry that I…flaked on you."

"We'll talk later," Caroline promised her friend, who was already backing away, before turning her attention to her so-called date. "Where have you been?"

She asked in a way that came off as more curious than obsessive. She was growing just a bit tired of his disappearance acts.

_The man's freaking Houdini! _

"I'm sorry," Stefan repeated, tone full of regret as he explained himself. "I had a—family emergency. Zach—"

"Is he okay?" She cut him off, concern filling her voice as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Damon didn't say anything."

"Damon." He stammered in surprise. Of course Damon would use Vicki to get him away from Caroline so that he could snake his way into her life. And she was kind enough to not see it coming. He'd spent the last thirty minutes talking Vicki off of the roof of some building across the street from the Bar and Grill. Luckily his compulsion wasn't that bad—but Damon's was still better.

"He told me about Katherine," She continued, looking down at her feet before meeting his gaze, "How come you've never told me about her?"

He formed a tight-lipped smile before answering, "It's not something I like to talk about."

There was sadness to his face but she carried on. "I get it Stefan. But…I really want you to open up to me."

Caroline rubbed his arm comfortingly, giving him a soft smile.

_Of course I'm being a total hypocrite! I want him to open up to me yet I haven't talked to him about my attack…my mom…_

"Thank you," Stefan said with an understanding nod. She stared back at him for a moment, hand falling away from him in disappointment. That wasn't the reply she'd been hoping for.

"Stefan…I get that you're this big mystery guy. And I like that about you, but…with mystery comes secrets and…I want to know that I can trust you." She informed him. Seriousness in her tone as she continued, "You've run off on me…twice. And you don't want to talk about Katherine. So, can you please just…tell me something about yourself—_anything_."

He stared back at her in silence.

_Nothing._

"Goodnight, Stefan." She mumbled turning heel and making her way back up toward the mayoral residence. As she entered the crowded hall she spotted Meredith watching from afar as Tyler hit on a familiar redhead.

"Hey," Caroline greeted sadly as she approached her friend, who was sitting on the steps leading upstairs. She sat down beside her, significantly closing off access to the upper rooms.

"Hey." Meredith sighed, eyes never straying from the varsity all-star athlete. "What does she have that I don't?"

The blonde examined the redhead for a moment before responding, "For one thing, she has a penis…"

"No way, how can you tell?" Meredith gasped, craning her head to get a better look at Tyler's next possible hookup.

"My mom…she introduced me to him at the hospital last year. I almost didn't recognize him." Her grin faltered slightly at the memory. "I think his name is Tommy—well, Tammy now."

"Woah…" She muttered, before turning to her as a thought came to her. "Hey, where's Stefan?"

_That didn't take long._

Meredith was probably the only one of all her friends that could detect her unhappiness and know what—or who, was the source of it.

"I sort of left him outside," Caroline stammered out, staring back at her friend with a sheepish expression. "I realized I really didn't know much about him…and he wasn't talking, so..."

"Care, you've known him for like…what? _a week_?" Meredith's sensible voice came into effect as she spoke up, "This has been the first time…since Liz, that I've seen you genuinely _happy_. Give him another chance. Trust me—Stefan's a nice, normal guy."

_She's right! He is normal…with him I feel normal._

"You're right," Caroline exclaimed as realization set in, "I'm just being dumb."

Standing up she gave the girl an appreciative hug good-bye before making her way back outside. She needed to find Stefan and apologize.

* * *

She hadn't found Stefan at the party—why would she after she'd left him without a word. Elena and Matt had disappeared on her, probably to make up for lost time. Meredith had given her a ride home, and as she made her way up the driveway, she saw the silhouette of a figure standing on the porch.

_What the—_

"Stefan?" Caroline inquired in surprise. The last thing she expected was to find the Salvatore waiting for her, especially after what she did. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

"You want to know me, right?" He asked her, but the answer to his question was obvious. She nodded slowly unsure of where he was going. "Then I'll tell you…Let's start with Katherine."

She took a step toward him in thought, "Stefan, you don't have—"

"She was…one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever met," he began, staring back her. He couldn't rightfully say that he hadn't been in a relationship with her. And he couldn't tell Caroline that the girl he'd really fallen in love with was in fact _her_. "She had this perfect olive skin and she had this laugh…hearing it made you want to laugh. Katherine was also very impatient and entitled, selfish and _impulsive_."

Caroline starred back at him as they fell into silence. She was overflowing with happiness that he'd finally opened up to her—about Katherine, about anything really.

"Thank you," She said stepping toward him with a soft smile tugging on her lips.

He gazed down at her, continuing, "I miss her…but I'm no longer crippled by her lose. I—I like you Caroline."

"I like you too Stefan," Caroline mumbled as his eyes searched hers for a moment. She swallowed down her fear at the thought of something swooping in and ruining her sudden happiness. She deserved happiness. She deserved normal.

Her lips parted slightly as his hand reached up to cup her cheek. He pushed back a loose curl, resting the hand at the nape of her neck before lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was gentle and his lips were soft and warm. There was a familiarity to them that was surprising and an image flashed behind her eyes.

_**Stefan was staring at her with an unreadable expression as she ran her hand through his hair.**_ _**He caught it in his before she could bring it back to her. His eyes gleaming with something she couldn't really read.**_ _**And then his lips were on hers. The smell of cinnamon filled her nostrils, and he cupped her cheeks gently with his hands. She felt the quick thumping of her heart against her ribcage from surprise, tinged with excitement.**_

_**Snap.**_

_**"I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that."**_

_**"Stefan. It's okay, really."**_

_**Snap.**_

_**"He's with Katherine."**_

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed as the blonde fell from the kiss. His hands wrapped around her securely before her body could hit the ground. He stared down as she slowly came to.

"Wha—what happened?' She murmured in confusion, righting herself in his hold. His arms around her were a comfort and he helped her sit down on the porch step so that she could get her head on straight.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," She nodded placing a hand on her temple.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

"I just need to get some sleep," Caroline informed him smoothly standing up after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Stefan inquired softly letting his hand fall from her shoulder and resting it on her shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm sure," She insisted feigning a yawn as she continued. "I should get some sleep. Goodnight Stefan."

She gave him one last kiss before descending up the steps and entering the house. Closing the door behind her, she pressed her back against it hand going to her lips as one thought plagued her mind.

_What is happening to me?  
_

* * *

**Next: Bonnie learns more about the woman in the picture, Caroline gets Stefan to help her with the Sexy Suds Carwash, Matt and Elena continue to grow strong, and someone goes missing.**

Song used:** Equilibrium **by** Blue Foundation**


End file.
